Woman in His Scenario
by Chwangruu
Summary: Jaejoong adalah seorang wanita sewaan. Yunho adalah penyewanya. Bisakah Jae percaya jika Yunho akan menikahinya?WARNING:GENDERSWITCH
1. Chapter 1

Mata cantik yeoja itu kembali terbuka ketika merasakan sebuah tangan membelai pipi kirinya. Ia pun menarik selimut yang digunakan untuk menutupi dadanya dan ikut terbangun lalu mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan seseorang yang lebih dulu menyandarkan tubuhnya pada kepala ranjang milik mereka.

Yeoja itu menoleh itu mengamati wajah lelaki sebuah perkataan yang keluar disela keheningan mereka, membuat yeoja itu memfokuskan pendengaran dan juga kedua matanya untuk seorang namja tampan yang menemaninya malam itu.

"Aku rasa itu ide terbaik!" Cetus namja yang masih terduduk diranjang tidur mereka, tanpa pakaian yang melekat ditubuhnya dan hanya memakai selembar selimut yang digunakan bersama kekasih _semalamnya_.

Yeoja disisi namja itu mengerjapkan kelopak matanya karena ia belum mengerti apapun yang ditangkap telinganya. Yeoja itu menengadahkan kepalanya, dan ia mendapatkan manik mata namja yang menyewanya membalas tatapan matanya.

"Kita harus menikah."

Yeoja itu merasa bahagia sesaat ketika mendengar berita bahagia. Siapa yang tak bahagia mendengar kata'menikah' . Tapi otaknya yang masih bekerja dengan baik, buru-buru impian singkat yang dijanjikan namja dihadapannya. _Wanita yang disewa tak akan pernah mendapatkan kebahagian dengan tawaran menikah_. Mungkin namja disampingnya ingin mengikatnya saja untuk berhubungan sex tanpa biaya mahal , contohnya saja seperti mengurangi biaya kredit untuk membelanjakan kebutuhan wanita sewaannya, lalu hotel dan juga berwisata keluar negeri.

Yeoja itu tak bisa lagi menahan tawa, ia tertawa dan sangat menikmatinya hingga memegang perutnya yang tertutupi selimut. Ia sungguh merasa lucu ketika tuannya menawarinya sebuah pernikahan, ia tahu namja yang bersamanya adalah seorang yang menyukai kebebasan. _**Lalu menikah?**_ _Pasti bukanlah prioritasnya_. Kemudian, apakah otak tuannya itu sedang terganggu atau karena dia masih mabuk, sebab mereka sempat menegak banyak minuman sebelum mereka bercinta malam itu.

Haaa...~

"Berhentilah tertawa! Apa yang lucu menurutmu!" namja itu begitu ketus untuk tawa yeoja disisinya.

Yeoja itu mengerti dan segera memperbaiki sikapnya.

Mereka berada dalam pandangan beberapa saat. Hingga tuannya kembali berbicara tentang maksud pernikahan yang tiba-tiba menjadi bahan panas di atas ranjang mereka.

"Aku yakin kau sangat tepat untuk melakukan rencana ku?"

Yeoja tadi belum mengerti sepenuhnya. Tapi namja didepannya justru sudah meninggalkannya untuk membersihkan dirinya .

Yeoja tadi hanya diam sambil memandang punggung namja yang kemudian menghilang dibalik pintu kamar mandi didalam kamar hotel mereka.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jae memandang Yunho yang masih diam tak mengajaknya mengobrol, karena namja itu menikmati breakfast mereka dengan lahap. Jae masih berpikir tentang rencana pernikahan yang dibicarakan Yunho.

Yunho belum berbicara secara detail tentang rencana pernikahan yang melibatkan dirinya. Jae tak ingin mati penasaran karena rasa ingin tahunya, ia meltakkan alat makannya dan bertanya pada namja didepannya yang telah meneguk minumannya untuk memperlancar makanannya masuk kedalam lambungnya.

"Tentang semalam."

Yunho berhenti, ia mengernyitkan alisnya dan kemudian meletakkan gelas di samping piring miliknya.

"Untuk apa kau perlu merencanakan sebuah pernikahan?"

Yunho memandang yeoja yang telah 2 tahun disewanya, dia tahu Jae telah memikirkan beberapa kemungkinan yang akan dilontarkan dari mulutnya. Tapi Yunho sangat yakin jika pemikirannya jauh berbeda dengan terkaan di otak Jae.

"Aku memerlukanmu untuk membuatku bisa bekerja di JUNG CORP?"

"Aku...? Membantumu..?" Jae mengalihkan pandangannya sesaat lalu ia menatap Yunho lagi,"Apa yang bisa kulakukan? Kau perlu aku mengatakan pada keluargamu jika kita sudah menikah?"

"Ani. Kau akan bertemu dengan hyung-"

"Jadi kau memintaku untuk merayunya hingga ia menyukaiku, lalu dia akan mengizinkanmu? _Dan maksudmu malam itu.._."

Jae menatap dalam pada manik mata Yunho saat mengatakannya,"**Aku dan dia harus menikah?"**

Jae merasa bodoh karena salah mengartikan kata-kata Yunho malam itu, begitulah pikir Jae setelah mengatakan apa yang ada diotaknya.

Yunho menarik kedua ujung bibirnya. Meski senyum Yunho sangat manis saat itu, tapi Jae tak menyukainya hingga ia menatap yunho dengan pandangan' apa kau kira aku ini bodoh hingga kau bisa membodohiku!'

**This scenario I Made for HER**

_Starring_

_Jung yunho Kim jaejoong Shim changmin Cho Kyuhyun_

[READY ON]

...


	2. Chapter 2

Yunho sebenarnya ingin membalas jae yang sempat menertawakannya semalam, _bukankah _semalam ia dengan jelas mengatakan jika keduanya yang harus menikah?

Yunho memandang jae, "Aku belum merubah rencanaku sejak semalam. Jadi, kita yang akan menikah. Bukan kau dengan hyung." terang Yunho pada yeojanya.

Jae menarik dirinya beberapa centimeter ke belakang, ia kembali berpikir _'bagaimana caranya ia membantu melalui sebuah pernikahan?'_ Dan otaknya menjadi semakin kacau karena terus memikirkan hal tersebut. Jae pun menyerah dan mengeluarkan suara lagi agar namja dihadapannya berpaling kembali padanya.

"Jika ini pekerjaan. Maka aku akan mendapat bayaran khan?" tanyanya.

"Tentu saja. Dan nilainya ..." Yunho menghentikan perkataannya sejenak, lalu intonasinya sendiri sehingga terdengar keseriusan untuk membuat jae yakin padanya."** Tak akan pernah kau bayangkan.**"

Mata Jae langsung berbinar ketika otaknya dan rangsang pendengarannya menangkap, bahwa ia akan dibayar super mahal. Ia bahkan melamunkan kehidupannya yang akan berubah nanti setelah ia masuk kedalam keluarga Jung. Jika sebelumnya ia hanya sempat mendengar keluarga Yunho yang kaya dari orang lain. Ketika nanti Yunho mengajaknya berkenalan dengan keluarganya sebagai calon istri, bisa dipastikan jae akan tahu sebesar apa istana yang akan ditempatinya selama menjalankan tugasnya sebagai seorang istri.

Yunho telah bangkit dari tempat duduk, lalu meregangkan ototnya sejenak dengan meluruskan kedua tangannya kesamping.

"Aku ingin berenang."

Jae pun bangkit dan mengikuti yunho.

Jae masih saja menggerakkan sepuluh jarinya, untuk menambah dan meng-kali-kan besar bayaran yang biasa diterimanya dari Yunho dengan jumlah perkiraan yang ada diotaknya. Tanpa sadar Jae menabrak punggung Yunho dari belakang.

"Kau jangan menghitung terus berapa jumlah yang akan kuberikan!"

"Hey..! Tugasku lebih berat sekarang. Sebagai penjual, aku juga tak ingin rugi. Kau mengerti,"

"Aku akan menjelaskan padamu nantibaiknya kau simpan jari-jarimu sekarang."

Jae menarik jari-jarinya lalu menyembunyikannya dibelakang tubuhnya. ia kembali mengekor Yunho menuju kolam renang

.

.

Yunho menutup kedua matanya sambil menyandarkan tengkuknya dipinggiran kolam. Telinga bisa mendengar langkah jae mendekatinya, berati gadis itu telah selesai berganti pakaian 'two pieces' yang dipesan untuknya.

Yunho pun membuka dan melihat jae ingin bergabung dengannya serta telah membuka bathroom yang tadi digunakan untuk menutupi tubuhnya.

"**Berhenti!**"

Jae memperhatikan yunho, Jae telah diam diposisinya sambil membawa bathrobe yang baru saja dilepasnya dan sedang digenggam tangan kanannya.

Yunho mengamati seluruh mata namja disana memperhatikan yeoja yang disewanya dengan tatapan lapar. Yunho pun segera naik dari kolam dan membawa Jae pergi.

"Wae?" tanya Jae ditengah tangannya yang ditarik Yunho.

Yunho menghentikan langkahnya lalu berbelok ke sebuah ruangan.

"Air kolam menjadi tercemar karena air liur mereka yang menetes setelah kau melepas bathrobe milikmu."

"Huh?"

"Sudahlah, sebaiknya kita berbelanja saja."

"Ah!" Jae merasa begitu gembira, " Aku semakin sayang padamu!" ucapnya dan segera memberikan ciuman singkat dibibir namja yang memperangkap tubuhnya.

Yunho memandang Jae yang tersenyum. Yeoja itu terlihat begitu cantik. Hasrat Yunho , membuat namja itu menarik tengkuk Jae untuk berciuman lebih lama. Yunho sungguh menginginkan kelembutan bibir Jae lebih lama menyentuhnya dan ia juga ingin merasakan hembusan napas ketika keduanya saling merasakan.

Jae tahu Yunho menyukai two pieces pilihannya yang sedang dipakai Jae. Bahkan sikapnya yang melarang dirinya untuk masuk kedalam kolam renang adalah salah satu posesif namja itu.

Jae bisa merasa jika Yunho mulai menyetuh dadanya dan sedikit meremasnya. Jae pun menarik bibirnya. Kemudian ia membisikkan sesuatu pada namja dihadapannya,"Kau tahu... Kita akan semakin berkeringat jika kau berpikir melakukannya disini."

Yunho mengedarkan matanya, ia baru menyadari jika mereka berada di sebuah kamar yang pengap, dimana dirinya dan jae tertutup disana. Ah~~ untung saja Jae mengingatkannya sebelum mereka benar-benar terperangkap di kamar sauna.

Segera saja jae dan yunho keluar, sebelum mereka benar-benar meleleh karena terkunci disana.

.

.

Yunho berulang kali melenguh ketika membantu jae membawa barang belanjaan setelah sesi belanja mereka selesai. Yunho bertanya pada dirinya ketika ia telah berada didalam lift,'kenapa wanita harus memiliki hobi berbelanja?'

Jae tahu yunho lelah membawa belanjaan besar melihat yunho terus menekuk wajahnya, namun ia tak ingin menawarkan bantuan apapun pada namja itu. Ia lebih baik menyimpan tenaganya. Sebab yunho juga sering menguras tenaganya. Jadi sudah pantaskan jika mereka bergantian untuk saling membantu?

Setelah mereka masuk ke kamar hotel. Dan semua belanjaan berada diatas sofa. Yunho memandangi barang belanjaan jae. Yeoja itu benar-benar ingin membuka butik pakaian sendiri atau bagaimana, hingga ia belanja melewati batas dari biasanya.

"Jangan memandangi barang belanjaanku. Seperti kau barusaja membelikanku seluruh isi toko." interupsi jae yang baru keluar dari kamar.

Jae menghampiri yunho dan berhenti tepat didepan namja itu.

"Aku membeli cukup banyak agar kau tak malu jika kau mengenalkanku pada keluargamu nanti"

Yunho tak terlalu menanggapinya, ia meninggalkan Jae untuk membersihkan dirinya di kamar mandi yang terletak didalam kamar tidur mereka.

Setelah selesai makan malam, Yunho dan jae berdiskusi. Yunho memberitahu Jae beberapa hal yang menjadi akan menjadi haknya sebagai sebagai seorang istri.

Tak ada hal spesial dari perjanjian. Yunho akan menanggung semua kebutuhan jae setelah menikah, serta jae tak diijinkan untuk bekerja selain padanya.

Jae tak keberatan sehingga yunho pun membawanya pulang ke korea. Sebab seseorang telah mengabarkan pada Yunho jika hyungnya telah kembali dari urusan bisnisnya.

.

.

Yunho pagi itu datang ke JUNG CORP, ia menemui sepupunya yang juga menjadi manager yang dipercaya oleh hyungnya.

Sepasang mata menagkap Yunho berdiri diruangannya, sedikit terkejut. Sebab Yunho tak biasa datang sepagi itu untuk bertemu dengannya.

"Hey Yunho."

Keduanya berpelukan sesaat kemudian Yunho dan sepupunya duduk disofa yang terdapat diruangan tersebut. Sepupunya telah bisa menebak jika Yunho memiliki cerita yang ingin ia bagi bersama dengannya.

"Katakanlah. Kau ingin aku membantu untuk apa?" ucapnya sambil menepuk pelan lutut Yunho , kemudian ia menjauhkan tangannya setelah itu.

Yunho tersenyum dan membuat sepupunya semakin yakin dengan apa yang ia tanyakan pada Yunho sebelumnya.

"Aku ingin hyung membantu-"

Tiba-tiba ucapan Yunho terpotong. Sepupunya harus segera meninggalkan tempat duduknya untuk menerima panggilan telepon untuk dirinya.

"Ye"

"..."

"Baiklah."

Sepupu Yunho meletakkan telepon kembali pada tempatnya dan menuju ketempat duduk Yunho.

"Aku harus menemui Changmin. Sebaiknya kita bicara bersama dengan hyung-mu juga di ruangannya."

Yunho menurut dan mengikuti sepupunya. Keduanya keluar ruangan menuju ruang kerja 'pengelola utama' JUNG CORP.

Pintu hanya diketuk sekali oleh sepupu Yunho. Lalu Yunho dan sepupunya segera masuk dan mendapati Changmin dengan kesibukannya seperti biasa, memeriksa laporan-laporan yang disuguhkan setiap pagi dimejanya.

Changmin tahu jika manager Park Yoochun sekaligus sepupunya itu akan mendatangi ruangannya, sebab ialah yang meminta sekretaris untuk memanggil namja Changmin baru tersadar setelah ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari berkas ditangannya dan mendapati dongsaengnya - Yunho yang juga datang bersama Yoochun ke ruangannya.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Yoochun yang berhenti dimeja Changmin.

"Aku sudah memeriksa dan menandatanginya. Kau bisa mengambilnya."

"Terima kasih." kata Yoochun singkat, ia pun segera mengambil berkas dimeja Changmin.

Changmin mengamati Yunho yang berdiri diam tanpa berkata apapun dibalik tubuh Yoochun.

Yoochun hampir saja melupakan sepupunya, ia pun meletakkan berkas yang selesai ia kumpulkan menjadi satu dan beralih membahas Yunho.

"Dia ingin berbicara sesuatu."

Changmin yang semula memperhatikan Yunho, saat itu beralih pada Yoochun. Ia baru tahu jika sepupunya dan namdongsaengnya itu telah mengobrol sebelum mereka sampai diruangannya.

Changmin membawa keduanya untuk duduk bersama dan memulai menginterogasi Yunho.

Biasanya Yunho tak pernah seperti itu, ia akan langsung meminta Changmin tentang apa saja diinginkannya.

"Hyung, aku ingin bekerja."memulai berbicara didepan kedua hyungnya.

Yoochun mengamati respon Changmin terhadap perkatan Yunho, sepupunya masih diam sambil memandangi wajah Yunho.

"Ada apa? Kenapa kau ingin tiba-tiba bekerja ?" tanya Yoochun menggantikan Changmin bertanya.

"Aku ingin bertanggung jawab pada seseorang?"

Baik Changmin maupun Yoochun mengerutkan dahi, karena belum mengerti arah pembicaraan Yunho.

"Ini bukan karena perkataan noona mu, khan?"tiba-tiba Changmin berkata apa yang ia pikirkan tentang kata-kata Yunho sebelumnya.

Yunho kembali mengingat bagaimana malam itu, noonanya marah besar karena pengaduan salah seorang namja yang mengaku jika Yunho membeli yeojanya. Noonanya benar-benar memaki Yunho bahkan juga menamparnya setelah sampai dirumah. Yunho tak bisa melakukan apapun, ia menerima semua amarah noona hingga hyungnya datang dan mencegah noonanya untuk kembali memukulnya.

_" Kau tahu! Oppa bekerja dengan baik bukan hanya untuk dirimu saja! Oppa menjalankan perusahaan appa juga bahkan tak bisa membalasnya apapun, dan kau justru menghambur-hamburkannya bersama yeoja murahan. _

**_Pernahkah kau berpikir untuk merawat peninggalan appa?_**_"_

Yunho terpukul, berdiam diri dikamarnya saat itu. Esoknya, ia mendapatkan hukuman terberatnya, seluruh kreditnya macet karena dihentikan sepihak oleh noonanya. Ia sungguh frustasi dan tak tahu harus bagaimana. Ia memohon pada suami noonanya, yaitu Changmin untuk mendapatkan pembiayaan hidupnya seperti dulu. Karena kasihan , secara diam-diam Changmin memberikan apapun yang diinginkan Yunho.

Istri Changmin marah karena untuk kedua kalinya, ia tahu jika Yunho masih berhubungan dengan yeoja sewaan dan hidup bersenang-senang dari uang seseorang yang men-supply dana untuknya. Ia kembali menyeret Yunho keluar dari sebuah apartemen bersama seotang yeoja ketika mereka keduanya berada diatas ranjang.

Noona memarahinya lagi di rumah. Saat itu noona tak terlalu berapi-api seperti pertama kali ia menangkap basah dongsaengnya.

_"Kau tahu, noona tak lagi bisa percaya padamu. Kau menghancurkan kepercayaan noona._

_Noona tak akan pernah membiarkan perusahaan appa dikelola olehmu.__"_

Yunho memandang sepupu dan juga hyung yang menunggu jawaban keluar dari mulutnya.

"Aku akan menikah, hyung."

Changmin dan Yoochun masih mendengarkan dengan hati-hati. Benarkah Yunho telah menemukan seseorang yang sungguh merubahnya menjadi namja yang bertanggung jawab.

"Aku juga akan bertanggung jawab untuk kehidupan kami nanti. Karena itu, aku memerlukan pekerjaan, hyung."

Changmin dan Yoochun mengambil napas secara bersamaan. Mereka pun juga harus mencari cara bagaimana mengatakan keinginan Yunho pada noonanya.

.

.

Changmin menelpon istrinya untuk meng-_hold_ beberapa jadwal fashion shownya agar pulang lebih awal. Kyu bertanya-tanya ketika mengendarai mobilnya dalam perjalanan ke rumah. Berita apa yang akan didengarnya nanti?

Kyu terpaku setelah memasuki rumahnya. Dia mendapati Yunho juga ada disana, dan terlebih disamping Yunho ada seorang gadis yang baru pertama kali dilihatnya.

Changmin menangkap langkah sepatu Kyu yang mendekat ke arah mereka. Ia menoleh dan mendapati Kyu yang baru saja datang.

Kyu berhenti tepat didepan gadis yang membuatnya penasaran. Namun ia tahu pasti , yeoja itu memiliki hubungan dengan namdongsaenganya.

"Berapa lama kau mengenal Yunho?" Kyu segera menginterogerasi yeoja yang dipandanginya didepan namdongsaeng juga suaminya.

Jae sedikit ragu menjawab pertanyaan keluarga Yunho saat itu. Tetapi kemudian ia bisa berkata jujur pada yeoja yang berada dihadapannya,"Dua tahun."

"Lalu apa profesimu?"

Kyu tak memberi waktu untuk berpikir sedikitpun bagi Jae. Yunho bahkan sudah berkeringat ketika mendengar interograsi noonanya. Yunho merasa noonanya telah mencium bau Jae yang sama seperti yeoja -yeojanya yang terdahulu.

Changmin memperhatikan yeoja disamping Yunho. Sedangkan Yunho tak bisa melihat keaah siappun, ia sibuk untuk terus berdoa agar Jae tak tertangkap oleh noonanya secepat itu. Yunho meruntuki dirinya, kenapa tak memberitahu Jae tentang pekerjaan apa yang seharusnya dikatakan yeoja itu jika ditanya oleh noonanya.

Jae memandang wajah Kyu yang lebih tinggi darinya."Aku..menemani Yunho."

**DEG**

Yunho terpaku ditempatnya saat itu juga._ Oh, Jae..._! **Kau benar-benar akan membuatku mati ditangan noonaku sekarang!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Menemani?"

Kyu mengulangi perkataan yeoja yang dibawa namdongsaeng-nya. Membuat Jae terdiam, sebab ia harus berpikir sebelum semua impiannya berakhir tanpa memulainya terlebih dulu.

"Benar. Saya menemani Yunho selama di Jeju."

"Jeju?"

"Ya, Jeju." sambung Yunho begitu mata noonanya mengarah padanya meminta penjelasan lebih lanjut.

"Saya bekerja sebagai guide. Dan Yunho meminta saya untuk menemaninya selama disana?" tambah Jaejoong untuk mengalihkan mata noona Yunho kembali padanya.

Kini Kyu semakin tertarik mengetahui bagaimana hubungan yeoja itu dengan Yunho.

Yunho yang diketahui Kyu mudah berganti pasangan dalam '_hal ranjang' _. Tak mungkin memiliki hubungan biasa saja dengan yeoja yang ada dihadapannya.

"Jeju memiliki banyak hotel dan penginapan. Apa Yunho sering mengajakmu kesana?"

Jae menatap bola mata Kyu. _Pertanyaan yang sungguh tepat sasaran. Bagaimana menghindarinya? _

Kyu pun mulai menyipitkan matanya. Jika teman yeoja Yunho tak bisa menjawabnya, berarti perkiraan tentang dirinya adalah BENAR.

Kyu melirik Changmin. Suaminya itu mengalihkan matanya perlahan. Changmin mengerti jika dirinya selalu lemah dan membela apa yang dilakukan Yunho. Padahal Yunho benar-benar melakukan kesalahan.

"Benar, eonnie. Tetapi bukan Yunho yang mengajak saya. Saya lah mengajak Yunho untuk menemui manajer hotel karena saya bekerja disana setiap malam dan dia mengira jika saya menghindarinya. Karena itu, agar Yunho percaya, maka saya mengenalkan Yunho pada manajer. Dan sejak saat itu Yunho sering datang ke hotel tempat saya bekerja. "

Jae tertunduk, saat itu Yunho mendengar Jae mulai bersuara tak stabil

_Apakah Jae menangis?_

"Mian.., saya bukan dari keluarga yang baik. Saya juga tak mengetahui seperti apa sebuah keluarga. Yang saya tahu saya harus bekerja..._hiks..~_"

Kyu menyentuh bahu Jae untuk menenangkannya. Sedangkan Yunho memperhatikan noonanya yang mulai tersentuh dengan cerita Jae.

Yunho benar-benar memuji Jae dalam hatinya. _Aku tak salah memilihmu. Kau bersungguh-sungguh untuk mendapatkan apa yang kau inginkan. Baiklah, aku juga akan sepertimu. _Yunho mengepalkan tangan kanannya, untuk menyemangati dirinya.

.

.

Setelah mengunjungi noona dan hyung, Yunho dan Jae kembali ke apartemen mereka. Yunho tersenyum-senyum senang karena ia yakin rencana nya hanya akan menunggu waktu keberhasilannya.

Jae mengamati Yunho. Malam ini Yunho sungguh terlihat tampan saat tersenyum bahkan ketika lampu jalan yang masuk kedalam mobil mereka terkadang mengenai wajahnya.

Jae terus melihat Yunho, ia hanya berkedip ketika matanya kering saat ia terus memfokuskan pandangannya pada namja disampingnya.

Perlahan Jae mengulurkan tangannya untuk membelai lengan atas Yunho yang tertutup jaket.

"Hey."

"Eum" balas Jae yang masih membelai lengan Yunho dan terkadang hingga menuju ke bahu namja itu.

"Aku menyukai idemu"

"Lalu?"

"Darimana kau mendapat ide untuk bercerita bohong?"

"Aku tidak berbohong."

"Heuh?"

Yunho mengalihkan pandangannya dan mulai menurunkan laju mobilnya.

"Aku tak memiliki orang tua. Dan aku juga pernah bekerja di hotel setiap malam. Lalu dimana letak kebohonganku?"

"Haha..haa..~" tawa Yunho sesaat menanggapi perkataan Jae.

"Kenapa kau tertawa seperti itu? Sepertinya kau tahu sesuatu apa yang kukerjakan selama disana?"

Yunho tersenyum walau masih fokus menyetir saat itu. Jae masih tak berpaling darinya, bahkan dipikirannya sudah dipenuhi fantasi yunho sejak ia mengamati namja itu menyetir untuknya.

Jae beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan memilih berada diatas pangkuan Yunho. Namja itu belum merespon apapun walau Jae sudah mengalungkan kedua tangannya dan bibirnya mulai menyusuri leher Yunho. Namun ketika jae menyesap sedikit kulit yunho, namja itu mulai bereaksi. Jae pun tersenyum dibalik yunho dan masih meneruskan aksinya.

Yunho tak bisa lagi berkonsentrasi, ia menghentikan mobilnya dipinggir jalan. Tangannya mulai membuka seluruh baju Jae , tanpa terkecuali. Kemudian seluruhnya dibuang disamping tempat duduknya. Hingga Jae pun bisa merasakan kulitnya mulai dingin karena AC mobil masih menyala, tapi panas didalam dirinya membuatnya tak ingin berhenti untuk mencium Yunho.

Tangan Jae juga bekerja dengan cepat, ia membuka jaket lalu baju, hingga seluruh pakaian atas Yunho tertanggalkan. Jae pun juga melemparnya sama seperti Yunho membantu jae membuka bawahannya agar Jae segera mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya.

Melihat sesuatu yang baru saja dilepaskan oleh Yunho, Jae segera menyentuhnya dan mengarahkannya pada miliknya sendiri. Jae tak ingin menunggu lebih lama, apalagi menghabiskan waktunya.

"Aagg..~" desahnya.

Kemudian Jae berusaha menyamankan posisinya, kedua tangannya dikalungkan lebih erat pada leher namja dibawahnya.

Perlahan Jae mulai bergerak. Namun setelah beberapa lama, Yunho meningkatkannya menjadi lebih cepat karena ia merasa Jae terlalu lembut dan dirinya tak merasakan apapun.

Jae yang tak tahan pun semakin terlonjak hingga kedua tangannya berpindah untuk memegang bahu yunho.

_Bbbssshhh..._

Deritan keduanya yang tersambung sudah terdengar begitu basah. Tapi yunho juga belum mendekati klimaksnya. _Oh!..~~_

Yunho menusuknya beberapa kali lebih dalam dari sebelumnya. Lalu air _mani-nya_ keluar setelah ia menyentuh spot dan berdiam disana selama beberapa detik sambil mendekap tubuh jae dengan erat.

Baik yunho dan jae masih belum saling melepaskan, keduanya berusaha menormalkan napas mereka.

Tak lama yunho kembali memiliki energi. Ia mendorong jae hingga yeoja itu terlentang dikemudi mobilnya. Ia memainkan dada jae sebelah kiri sedangkan tangan kananya digunakan mencengkeram dada jae agar pas dimulutnya.

Sesekali jae menggertakkan gigi saat yunho menggigit dadanya dan membuat warna merah disana. Jae yang tak tahan pun , akhirnya menambah goresan melalui jarinya pada kulit lengan atas yunho.

Yunho bergerak dengan cepat. Dan permaian didada jae juga belum dilepasnya. Jae sungguh akan mati lemas, kepalanya sudah beberapa kali bergerak ke kanan ke kiri. Dan yunho semakin memompa dengan brutal. Yunho juga meremas kedua dada jae yang digunakannya sebagai pegangan.

Jae tak bisa lagi memegang lengan yunho. Ia merasa miliknya semakin perih dengan rasa lelah yang terus bertambah. Membuatnya mengeluh dalam desahan.

"Yunn...**_aahh...!_**"

"_Asshhh..~~_"

Yunho masih belum menghentikannya. Lagi-lagi ia menusuk jae lebih dalam. Yunho berhenti pada titik yang sama, dan ia mengeluarkan sesuatu didalam jae sekali lagi.

Jae dapat menghempaskan napasnya perlahan kemudian. Begitu pula dengan yunho yang kelelahan, lalu menyandarkan kepalanya pada bantalan tempat duduknya.

Permainan diantara mereka akhirnya berakhir. Yunho pun memindahkan jae ketempat duduknya semula.

.

.

Jae terlihat masih sangat lelah dan belum ingin meraih baju-bajunya yang berada disekitarnya. Jae memperhatikan Yunho hingga namja itu selesai memakai baju-bajunya.

"Kau akan menyerah jika menemui kesulitan nanti?"

Yunho berpaling untuk melihat jae sejenak. Saat itu Yunho melihat yeoja disampingnya menggeleng.

"Aku belum mendapatkan apapun." Jae berkata pelan sambil menatap Yunho, "Aku ingin mendapatkan apa yang kau tawarkan padaku."

Yunho mulai menghidupkan mesin mobilnya. Mobil mereka melaju meninggalkan tempat dimana mereka menghabiskan sex singkat mereka.

Yunho berkata lagi padanya ketika sedang menyetir, "Kita akan mencapai seperti yang kau inginkan."

Sedangkan Jae dengan wajah lelahnya hanya membalas lewat senyuman.

...


End file.
